A Christmas Worth Remembering
by QuirkyPineapple
Summary: Kid forgot to get a Christmas present for a certain someone and their annual Christmas party is only a day away! With a little help from Liz and some mistletoe it becomes a Christmas worth remembering. SoulxKid Christmas Special! Rated T for mild swearing.


**Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I've uploaded anything but here's a little Christmas treat! I'm trying to write everything so that I am ahead, you know so that I can upload example: chapter 2 and already be working on the chapter 4 so that you can have an update and I won't fall behind on any of my work! I wanna make it so that all my chaptered fics get updated once a week and I'll upload a oneshot here and there! Anywho enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't even get me started...**

* * *

"Kid will you please just calm down?!" Liz yelled as she watched Kid frantically pacing back and in front of the couch. He kept running his hands through the messy heap and pulled at them every now and then as he muttered to himself.

"Kid you are going to get bald spots. Asymmetrical bald spots." Liz stated calmly but firmly. That definitely shut him up and got his attention. Kid was looking at her with wide eyes, his golden irises shimmering with a newfound panic.

"What? No! That can't happen!" Kid yelled only pulling at his hair harder. Letting out an exasperated sigh Liz stood up from her seat on the couch and walked over to Kid. Taking his hands in hers she managed to untangled his fingers and successfully pin his hands to his sides.

"Kid calm down." Irritation leaked into her tone. "C'mon I'll help you find him a gift." Kid's eyes calmed slightly forgetting the comment about his hair and focusing onto what had made him freak out in the first place.

"But Christmas is in two days and the party is tomorrow! All the shops will either be closed or all the good things will be gone!" Kid yelled.

"Oh my god we have been through this eight times already! Just shut up and come with me." Liz said pulling Kid out the door of the mansion and towards the shopping centre. Sometimes she really thought she ought to get paid for this.

"How about this?" Liz asked holding up a nice pressed crimson dress shirt.

"No it's got to be perfect-" Kid began to explain for the umpteenth time that afternoon before Liz cut him off.

"Fine, fine but if I hear you complain about not being able to find anything good enough for your boy-toy even though I've pointed out perfectly fine gifts, I am going to stick Patty on your sorry ass." Liz threatened keeping her face stern, resisting the urge to smirk.

"He's not my "boy-toy"." Kid said the tips of his ears turning pink. Well this was new information.

"So you haven't told him yet?" She asked looking at Kid in disbelief. With the way they had been interacting recently she just assumed Kid had told him and it had turned out to be mutual. "I just assumed from all the flirting and how close you've been recently that you had finally gotten the balls to ask him out." She stated with a chuckle as she watched Kid's cheeks redden further at the mention of the word 'flirting'.

"We were not flirting, I do not flirt." Kid said avoiding eye contact with the eldest Thompson sister.

"Oh you so are flirting, both of you." She said matter of factly as she went back to browsing through the racks.

"I'm done with this conversation." Kid huffed turning around to look for a present once again. Liz only laughed at Kid's childishness.

It took five hours to find the gift that Kid deemed 'good enough'. She really should get paid for this.

"Liz where have you been?" Maka asked as she spotted the dirty blonde in the kitchen. "I asked Patty and even she didn't know when you had gotten off to!" Maka said putting emphasis on Patty's name. The whole gang was at Maka and Soul's flat for their annual Christmas party. Liz had just arrived only a few minutes ago seeing as Kid took forever to get ready. He took longer than Liz; that is ridiculous.

"Sorry, Kid had a panic attack because he had forgotten to get lover boy a gift and I had to take him down to the shopping centre." Liz explained. Maka's face lit up with curiosity.

"Really? He forgot? I would've thought that he would've been the first person Kid bought a gift for."

"Same here but I guess he'd been so busy flirting that it slipped his mind." Liz laughed earning a giggle from Maka.

"Kid would never admit to flirting with anyone. Especially him." Maka smiled.

"Yeah I know but you'd think they were already going out, I thought so until I found out the other day while shopping that he hasn't even told him about his feelings."

"What?! I thought they were-!" Maka said knitting her brows together in confusion.

"Yeah well-hey look!" Liz said pointing the pinkie on her hand that she was holding her red plastic cup in out the open doorway. Behind Black Star Tusbaki and Crona, standing in front of the door that lead out into the hallway of the apartment complex was Kid with his back facing the two girls. They could see the slight tremble of his hands; they could only guess that he was blushing as well, as he held out a perfectly wrapped gift. Soul took the gift into his hands with a warm smile instead of his usual cocky smirk. They saw Soul's lips move but couldn't hear what he had said but it must have been something worth hearing as they saw the soft shaking Kid's shoulders as he giggled.

Oh here they go with their flirting again. Liz tried to sigh but her expression quickly turned into a smirk as Maka giggled pointing to something above them.

"Oi, lover boys!" Liz shouted out over the music successfully getting the attention of not only Soul and Kid but the whole group. Liz waggled her eye brows and pointed to the small mistletoe hanging above the duo which only increased Maka's giggles.

"Hahahahahahaha now Soul and Kiddo have to kiss!" Patty shouted from her spot over by Tusbaki on the couch.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Black Star started chanting, the rest quickly joining him. Kid's cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree as he looked down to stare at his feet. Soul's tan fingers slid down to grab hold of Kid's chin, tilting his head upwards so that those bright gold irises would meet his crimson. Soul whispered something quietly before leaning in and meeting Kid's lips with his.

As they kissed the group let out a chorus of 'awws', Liz smirk remained firmly in place only faltering slightly into a soft smile as bright smiles lit up across both of the boy's faces as they separated from the kiss. She had to admit, it was pretty cute and maybe; maybe this was payment enough.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed your Christmas treat and if you liked it make sure to follow me so you get e-mailed when I upload something new!**

**Kid: You're shameless with your self promotion.**

**Oh shut it!**

**Until next time! Au revoir! **


End file.
